Kapitän Gantu (Endgegner)
Kapitän Gantu ist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ein Endgegner während des Besuchs von Aqua in der Welt Tiefer Weltraum. Er ist ein sehr großer und gut ausgebildeter Soldat der Galaktischen Föderation. Gantu wurde auf eine Mission gesandt, das kürzlich entkommende Experiment 626 wieder einzufangen. Er ist im Stande, verheerende sich stürmisch entladende Angriffe durchzuführen, wie bei einem Feuer-Blaster. Er schlägt und zerquetscht seine Feinde. Strategie Vor Beginn des Kampfs sollte man sich mit Barriere als Abwehrkommando und Radschlag als Manöverkommando ausrüsten, um dann beim Kampf gegen ihn seinen Laser-Blaster Angriffen auszuweichen und so Treffer zu vermeiden. Gantu wird entweder einen von zwei Laser-basierten Angriffen verwenden. Der erste ist, wo er zielgerichtete Schüsse auf Aqua abfeuert. Wenn der erste Schuss Aqua trifft, werden die folgenden sie auch treffen und ihr Schaden zufügen. Sein zweiter Angriff ist ein Schnellfeuer-Laserangriff. Wenn Aqua von vielen dieser Laser getroffen wird, wird es bei ihr eine Menge an Schaden verursachen. Seine anfänglichen Laserschüsse können von Aqua mit einer Barriere abgewehrt werden, was bei Gantu ziemlich viel Schaden zufügen kann. Eine weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrung wäre es, direkt unter Gantu zu stehen, da seine enorme Größe es schwer für ihn macht, kleinere Ziele unter sich zu erschießen. Auch kann sie mit dem Angriffskommando Luftstakkato, sollte Gantu einen längere Zeit nur Schüsse auf sie abgeben, ihm mehr Schaden zufügen ohne dass sie sich in Gefahr begibt, all zu sehr verwundbar zu sein. Zu seinem Repertoire gehören auch Nahkampf-Angriffe, die er anwendet sobald Aqua ihm zu nahe kommt. Der erste ist, wo er versucht, mit der Hand Aqua zu zerquetschen. Um diesem Angriff zu entgehen, sollte man sorgfältiger weise auf seinen rechten Arm achten und wenn er ihn auf die linke Seite seines Körpers bewegt, sollte Aqua lieber auf Distanz bleiben, um diesem Angriff zu entgehen. Aqua sollte auch besonders vorsichtig walten lassen, wenn Gantu seinen zweiten Nahkampf-Angriff, einen starken Sturmlauf anwendet, da dieser Angriff bei ihr massiven Schaden verursacht, sollte Aqua getroffen werden. Auch hier sollte Aqua wieder auf Anzeichen der beginnenden Attacke achten. Zieht Gantu nämlich beide Arme zurück, sollte sich Aqua mit einem Radschlag bereit machen um rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Auch das Magiekommando Minentrapez erweist sich als sehr nützlich, wenn Gantu angreift, da er höchstwahrscheinlich auf die Minen treten wird und massiven Schaden nimmt. Wenn Aqua sich oft heilt, dann wird auch dieser Angriff kein großes Problem für sie sein. Da Gantu unter anderem manchmal auch auf Experiment 626 (Stitch) schießt, welcher sich dann in ein nützliches Geschoss verwandelt, sollte Aqua zu Stitch rennen und ihn mit dem Situations-Kommando "Astro Shot" auf das Gesicht von Gantu werfen. Stitch bedeckt dabei Gantus Gesicht, was ihn vorübergehend für etwa 6 Sekunden ablenkt. Dies gibt Aqua genug Zeit sich zu heilen oder Gantu anzugreifen, da er in dieser Zeitspanne vollkommen wehrlos ist. Anschließend packt er sich Stitch und zieht ihn von seinem Gesicht weg um dann erneut Aqua anzugreifen. Um "Astro Shot" auszuführen muss Aqua in der Nähe von Stitch sein und zur richtigen Zeit die -Taste drücken. Wenn Aqua sich diese Angriffsmuster zu eigen macht, laufen und heilen wenn es am sichersten ist und ihren Radschlag zur Sicherheit anwendet und das Situations-Kommando gebraucht, sollte dieser Kampf nicht all zu sehr schwer für sie sein. Videos Weblinks